


A Diplomacy of the Heart

by articcat621



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Banter, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Marvelously Magical Mini Bang 2020, Multi, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione didn't know how she ended up between two over-confident captains on this mission, but the three of them need to figure it out before they accidentally start a galactic war.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James T. Kirk, Hermione Granger/Peter Quill, Hermione Granger/Peter Quill/James T. Kirk
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29
Collections: Marvelously Magical Mini Bang 2020





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am SO excited to be sharing this fic with all of ya'll! I've been sitting on this plunny for a few years and felt like mini bang was the perfect opportunity for me to write it! 
> 
> I want to thank my amazing team! Shoutout to KoraKwidditchfor making some amazing art for this story and to GaeilgeRua for being my beta and cheerleader.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information from the HP, Marvel, and Star Trek universe belong to their respective owners. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154405872@N07/50321708911/in/dateposted/)  


"Hermione, I'm so proud of you," Harry whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly. He was one of the few people who had come to see her off for her new journey. She had known the Weasleys had wanted to come as well, but she had convinced Molly that the small party she threw last night was enough of a good-bye. 

"Thank you, Harry," she said warmly. "I couldn't have done it without you." She rocked on her feet slightly, trying to get a hold of her nerves.

"You definitely could have," he said cheekily under his breath, earning a glare from Hermione. "But seriously, space? Who would have thought?" He shook his head.

Hermione nodded nervously. Truth be told, she still couldn’t believe that she was going to space…. Space! "I hope I packed the right clothing." She looked at her luggage nervously. "I brought a few books, too." It had been a laborious decision when trying to decide what books to bring with her. Of course, Hogwarts, A History made the cut. She didn’t go anywhere without that book...

"You'll be fine," Harry assured her, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Besides, you'll be in space, I'm sure you'll be fine." 

"Relax, Miss Granger," a deep voice said as they approached.

Turning, Hermione smiled warmly when she saw Director Nick Fury approach. "Hello, sir," she greeted. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, reaching out to shake her hand. He smiled warmly at her.

"Ready to complete the mission," she replied, returning his handshake firmly.

"Sir, tell her she has nothing to worry about," Harry said, grinning at Director Fury. “Our poor girl here will have herself worked up in a tizzy over nothing.”

"Well, travelling in space is always a risk," Director Fury said. "I'm not going to lie, but in regards to the treaty, the terms have been agreed upon already, so Hermione and the crew going for the signature is just a formality. It should be smooth-sailing on that front." 

“See, Harry?” Hermione quipped, giving her friend a look. “There is good reason to be nervous.” She rocked on her heels, trying to calm her suddenly-spiked heartrate.

“Yes, but you’ll be flying with one of our best Captains,” Director Fury assured her, smiling. “And I know you can hold you own, Kingsley assured me of that.” 

There was something in the way that Director Fury spoke that made her pause. “Of course I can hold my own, but is there a need for me to?” 

Director Fury offered her a sympathetic smile. “He’s one of the best we have, but of course, he knows that and can be rather… over-confident?”

“So, he’s full of himself?” Hermione quipped cheekily.

Director Fury laughed. “Ah, here he is now,” he said, gesturing to someone behind her.

Turning, Hermione saw someone approaching. Music was playing from a speaker strapped to his belt, and he was jamming out to it. 

“Cocky and hot?” Harry said, grinning as he nudged Hermione. He looked far too happy at the current moment. “Just your type.”

“Hey,” he greeted, flashing her a warm smile when he approached them. "Name's Quill, and you, beautiful, must be the prestigious Hermione Granger."

 _Oh, I am totally screwed,_ Hermione thought to herself. Harry was right - he was just her type.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, here's chapter two! Sorry for the delay, RL has been super hectic for me this year (As I'm sure it's been for all of us). Enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Thank you KoraKwidditch for the art in this chapter, and to GaeilgeRua for being my beta and cheerleader.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information from the HP, Marvel, and Star Trek universe belong to their respective owners. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

After saying a quick goodbye to Harry, Hermione grabbed her things and took a deep breath. Director Fury was chatting with Quill, and she did her best to push down the nerves that she was feeling. Harry had wanted to linger, but she knew that would have just made her nerves worse, so she had pushed him away.

Hermione took a moment to take in Quill’s appearance. He was good looking; she couldn’t deny that. His hair was perfectly wavy, and she wouldn’t mind running her fingers through it. And those eyes? Swoonworthy.

 _Get a grip,_ she told herself. She had to be focused on the mission and couldn’t afford to be getting caught up in something as trivial as Quill’s good looks.

“All set, Miss Granger?” Director Fury asked, coming towards her.

Hermione nodded, gripping her bag tightly. “Yes, sir.”

“Well, then I wish you luck,” he said, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze in reassurance. With a final nod to Quill, he turned and walked away, leaving Hermione alone with Quill on the landing pad.

“Where are your things?” Quill asked, coming over and looking around.

“Everything I need is in my bag,” she said, holding up her trusty beaded bag.

Quill arched a brow in surprise. “No clothes? Or favourite snacks?”

“All in here,” she told him, flashing him a grin.

“Okay, you got me,” Quill said, laughing. “Where’s your stuff, for real?”

“There’s a charm on the bag,” she explained. “It’s basically bottomless, so all of my stuff is in here, truly.”

Quill’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “You’re gonna have to show me some of that magic stuff you can do.”

“You travel in space… I’m sure you’ve seen things way more interesting than my magic.”

Quill smiled at her, and it sent a thrill of warmth through her. “I very much doubt that,” he murmured, his gaze roaming over her.

“Er, shall we get going?” she suggested after a moment of silence.

“Of course!” Quill said, grinning. “Follow me, most of my crew is already on board. We haven’t had any visitors aboard in a while, so it might be a bit messy,” he said, shrugging at her.

As they turned the corner, Quill’s ship came into view. Hermione came to a stop, her eyes widening in surprise. “Wow,” she murmured quietly, looking at the ship. It wasn’t exactly what she had imagined a spaceship to look like, but she realised this trip wouldn’t be what she had expected.

“She’s a beaut, ain’t she?” Quill asked, his tone soft. “Her name is the Milano.”

Looking at him, Hermione saw that he was looking at his ship with love in his eyes.

“It’s incredible,” she said after a moment. Suddenly, she was feeling very nervous about boarding the ship and flying into space. Would they crash? Was this how she was going to meet her demise? Aboard a strange spaceship?

Quill must have picked up on her hesitation. “Hey, it’s totally safe.”

She hummed quietly.

Quill lightly touched her shoulder. “Hey,” he said, waiting for her to turn and meet his gaze. “It’s safe. Fury wouldn’t entrust you to me if he didn’t think you’d make it there and back in one piece.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. “Sorry, I’m being silly.”

“Nah, you’re not,” Quill quietly assured her. “My first trip on a spacecraft I was terrified that I was going to be eaten,” he said, shaking his head as he laughed.

“ _What!?_ ” Hermione shrieked, looking at him in alarm.

Quill laughed. “That’s a story for another time.” There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye, and Hermione knew that she wanted to hear that story. Something about Quill was just pulling her in, and she wanted to know more about him.

“Ready, then?” he asked, disrupting her from her thoughts.

“Lead the way, Quill,” she said, gesturing for him to lead her aboard.

“Follow me, my lady,” he quipped back. “And on board, I usually go by Star Lord.”

Hermione arched a brow in disbelief. _Star Lord?_ Could his name have been any more… Cliche? Absurd?

“But you can keep calling me Quill, if you want,” he quickly said once he saw her look.

“Let’s just board your ship,” she said, blushing.

Quill grinned before leading her aboard the ship. “All right, everyone! Let’s do introductions!” Most of Quill’s crew was already lingering in the lounge.

“Everyone, this is Miss Hermione Granger,” Quill introduced, gesturing to Hermione. “As you all know, she’ll be travelling with us to Krylor.”

“This is Gamora,” Quill gestured to the tall, green-skinned woman. Hermione offered her a small wave, which Gamora did not return. She seemed all business, which was totally fine with Hermione.

“This is Drax,” Quill said next, gesturing to the muscular man next to him. “He’s very literal, so keep that in mind when talking to him.” Drax gave Hermione a curt nod.

“And finally, we have Rocket and Groot,” he gestured to the small raccoon-like creature and its tree companion.

“Hello,” she said warily, offering them a small wave in greeting.

“I am Groot,” the tree spoke, returning her small wave.

“I don’t want no snarky comments about being a racoon,” Rocket said warningly, pointing a screwdriver at her.

Hermione put her hands up. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” she said quickly.

“You terrains are all the same,” he grumbled, glancing at Quill with a huff.

“You’re from Earth?” Hermione asked in surprise, looking at Quill questioningly. She shouldn’t be surprised as he did _look_ pretty human.

“Missouri,” he explained. “Grew up in space, though.”

“Peter, did you tell her nothing?” Gamora said, shaking her head.

“Peter? I thought you said your name was Quill or Star Lord.” Hermione let out a sigh.

“Semantics,” Quill said with a wave. “Quill is my last name.” He glared at Gamora. “I told her the things necessary for the mission; she doesn’t need to know my life story.”

“Let’s just get going,” Rocket said, looking at them. “The sooner we can get to Krylor, the better.”

“Come on, let me show you where you can strap in.” Quill gestured to Hermione so she could follow him. He stored her bag away and helped her sit in one of the seats in the cockpit. He fastened the straps so that she was securely sitting. The rest of his crew was getting ready for take-off.

“Relax,” Quill murmured, looking in her eyes. “I’ve been flying my whole life.”

“Except when you lived in Missouri,” she cheekily reminded him.

Quill laughed. “Right,” he said. “Okay, you’re all set, so sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“Easier said than done,” she grumbled under her breath, but Quill heard her. He flashed her another award-winning smile before heading to sit in his Captain’s chair.

“Ready?” He called out to his crew for a final check.

“Ready,” Gamora said.

“Ready,” Rocket said, checking some switches next to him.

“Set,” Drax added.

Hermione took a deep breath, gripping the straps of her fastening as if they were her lifelines. The ship took off, hovering in the air slightly. Hermione’s stomach swirled nervously as they began to move upward.

“Don’t pass out on me, Granger!” Quill shouted, grinning at her over his shoulder before he punched it, launching them into space.

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154405872@N07/50625878633/in/dateposted/)


End file.
